User blog:Fujihita/Spring 2015 Event road map
This blog contains strategies and compositions used in Spring 2015 Event. Analysis of the enemy patterns and branching rules of the maps are also included. Everything is done on Hard mode. E1: 発動準備、第十一号作戦！ E1 - Torpedo squadron division ;Specifications :Only light cruisers and destroyers are allowed ;Branching rules :Player's choice between north and south route :LoS check pre-boss ;Strategies :The north route has a nasty battle against surface fleet with Ri-Class flagship and Chi-class flagship, taking this route requires node support to reach boss reliably. :The south route has a sub node and a much weaker surface fleet battle. In Hard mode, there's a preemptive torpedo submarine flagship which can easily send any destroyer home. He-class light cruiser is the main problem in the other two nodes as their closing salvo can be comparable to that of CLTs. :Having four ships capable of incapacitating light cruisers is recommended as the pre-boss south can have up to 3 cruisers. General choices are three cruisers and Yuudachi/Ayanami Kai Ni for their shelling power. :When taking the south route, having three ASW equipped can be beneficial. The submarine flagship needs 2 hits from ASW ships under normal conditions. Since light cruisers fire first and are likely to sink normal submarines, the destroyers should carry ASW to stop closing salvo from flagship sub. ;Fleet composition :Click on card to view equipment : :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 3 SONAR :12.7cm HA Late model :Akizuki's gun :Type 3 SONAR :Akizuki's gun :Akizuki's gun :Type 22 Surface RADAR Kai 4 :SKC34 20.3cm :SKC34 20.3cm :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :12.7cm HA Late model :12.7cm HA Late model :Type 3 SONAR :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :FuMO25 Radar E2: 第二次カレー洋作戦 E2 - Preemptive airstrike task force ;Specifications :Combined fleet is required ;Branching rules :Player's choice between direct boss route and extra Unryuu path. :Surface task force goes north, Carrier task force goes south :LoS check pre-boss ;Strategies :Up to four CVs are allowed via Carrier task force combined fleet. Fill them up with enough bombers to obliterate the enemy fleet in the opening airstrike. Coupled with the fact that up to three preemptive CLTs can be used in the escort fleet, it is easy to wipe out most of the trash before battle event starts. :The only real concern is the battle versus Wo kai and it requires 230 fighter power (fp) to AS and 459 fp to AS+. Preferably, admirals should aim for AS only with AACI defense and spend more plane slots for bombers. Type 2 Recon plane is recommended. :If confident with the follow-up shelling power, consider further improving preemptive strike with double torpedo setup for CLTs. This allows them to take out flagship BBs and Wo-class in opening strike. ;Fleet composition (Main) :Click on card to view equipment : :Reppuu :Tenzan (Tomonaga) :Suisei (601 Air Group) :Type 2 Recon Aircraft :Reppuu :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Ryuusei (601 Air Group) :Saiun :Reppuu :Reppuu :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Suisei (Egusa Squadron) :Reppuu :Reppuu :Ryuusei Kai :Reppuu :41cm Proto :38cm Kai :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 1 AP Shell :41cm Proto :51cm Proto :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 1 AP Shell ;Fleet composition (Escort) :Click on card to view equipment : :Akizuki's gun :Akizuki's gun :Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai :SKC34 20.3cm :SKC34 20.3cm :Night scout :Star Shell :Quint O2 torp :Quint O2 torp :Midget sub :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Midget sub :12.7cm HA Late model :Akizuki's gun :Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai :Quint O2 torp :Quint O2 torp :Midget sub E3: ベンガル湾通商破壊戦 E3 - High-speed cruiser-escorted raid team ;Specifications :Has ship locking :Cannot use slow BB(V) or CV ;Branching rules :Fleet composition determines north and south path :North route is preferred since there's a Ru-class node on south path, the branching rule is similar to 2-5's south path. Working compositions for south route are: :*4FBB 2CVL :*3CA(V) 1CVL 2XX :LoS check pre-boss ;Strategies :Take time and save important ships for later maps. Especially Mogami-class cruisers who will be involved in E5's branching rules. :Two most problematic enemies of this map are the flagship submarine (with its preemptive torpedo) and the CL-oni aka Nagano at node D. Luckily, there's a pattern without CL-oni and the rest of the enemies are pushovers. :Bring one CVL to cover AS at node D (AS 35/AS+ 69). Equipment with extra ASW stats such as 12.7cm HA Late model and Tenzan (Tomonaga) help a bit at sub node in case T-green happens. A single Type 3 Sonar + 2x 12.7cm LM ship can wreck havoc to the gold sub, preventing a potentially devastating T-green-buffed closing torp. The torps are trivial in most other cases. :For last dance, use firepower oriented load out (no.3 guns and such) to inflict as much damage as possible to the tanky transports and hopefully to sink them before night battle. Support is not necessary in this map. ;Fleet composition :Click on card to view equipment : :12.7cm HA Late model :12.7cm HA Late model :Type 3 SONAR :SKC34 20.3cm :SKC34 20.3cm :Night scout :Type 22 Surface RADAR Kai 4 :20.3cm (no.2) :Zuiun Model 12 :20.3cm (no.2) :SCAMP :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Tenzan (Tomonaga) :Saiun :41cm Proto :41cm Proto :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 1 AP Shell :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :FuMO25 Radar E4: 決戦！リランカ島攻略作戦 E4 - Carrier-escorted strike force ;Specifications :Combined fleet is required :Has ship locking ;Branching rules :Player's choice between direct boss route and extra salt route :Surface task force goes north (3 pre-boss battles), Carrier task force goes south (2 pre-boss battles) :LoS check pre-boss ;Strategies :Save the best CV for E5 and go all out with carrier force in this map. Since CLTs are not necessary for E5 (installation boss, immune to torp most of the time), they can be deployed here also for easier pre-boss. :Equip CV with torpedo bombers (blue planes) only, any dive bomber (red planes) will prevent CV shelling on installation-type aka boss. This map is rather bauxite-heavy as it requires 258 fp to AS at boss, 516 fp to AS+. Since there are flagship Ru pre-boss and Ru kai at boss, a BB equipped with AP shell on main fleet will help. The rest of the CA/BB can run with Type 3 shell for increased damage versus boss. :AACI is recommended on the DD, some also recommend WG42 for extra hit against boss. Nevertheless, there shouldn't any problem clearing this map without support or fancy equipment. ;Fleet composition (Main) :Click on card to view equipment : :Tenzan (Tomonaga) :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Reppuu :Fleet Command Facility :Ryuusei Kai :Reppuu :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Reppuu :Ryuusei (601 Air Group) :Reppuu :Ryuusei Kai :Saiun :Reppuu :Reppuu :Ryuusei (601 Air Group) :Type 2 Recon Aircraft :41cm Proto :38cm Kai :Type 1 AP Shell :Zuiun Model 12 :41cm Proto :38cm Kai :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 3 Shell ;Fleet composition (Escort) :Click on card to view equipment : :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :38cm Kai :38cm Kai :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 3 Shell :SKC34 20.3cm :SKC34 20.3cm :Night scout :Type 3 Shell :10cm HA :Akizuki's gun :Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai :Akizuki's gun :Akizuki's gun :Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai :Quint O2 torp :Quint O2 torp :Midget sub E5: アンズ環礁泊地攻撃作戦 E5 - Aviation attack force ;Specifications :Has ship locking ;Branching rules :Fleet composition determines whether air exchange node can be avoided or not. Having the following ships in the fleet will negate air exchange node: :*Mogami and Mikuma :*Suzuya and Kumano :*Fubuki and Sendai :*Two out of the following ships: Ryuujou, Choukai, Yura :Random fuel maelstrom at first node :A selection node third node which leads to a night battle against Abyssal light fleet or another fuel maelstrom AND day battle node with Ta-class flagship (and potentially with a submarine). :LoS check pre-boss ;Strategies :Take the south route at the selection node to night battle. Use a sub with damecon to tank hits in night battle node and boss node. Preferably, a remodeled sub who can bring torp for preemptive strike at first node and boss node (if she was lucky enough to survive that long). :Type 3 Shell should be equipped on all CA and BB to maximize damage against boss. In case Ru-class flagships are being the problem, consider equip one of the BB with AP shell or Radar instead. In case of the radar, it has the perk of reducing fuel loss at maelstrom although it's the weaker choice amongst the two possibilities (Exception: FuMO25 Radar, it's just that OP). :A bit information on the Anchorage Demon boss: It has 240 installation armor--daytime hit can barely scratch it even with Type 3 Shell and CAs will have trouble finishing it off in night battle. It's highly unlikely to sink boss without night battle, therefore, it is recommended to have the BB in flagship position carry Type 3 Shell in order to disable or sink boss at the start of night battle before it can attack. Don't count on Mogami-class CAVs to fulfill the role. :Anchorage Demon also behaves like a BBV, attacking submarine in day battle with pathetic anti-sub damage and attacking surface ships in night battle (since seaplanes can't fly at night) with one-hit-rekt-all BB-oni-tier damage. It has AP shell equipment, making it very effective against heavy armored BB and the likes. :It is unknown whether the AP shell can affect opening airstrike or not but with 180 dive bombers slot, it can potentially send BBs to red in the airstrike. Hence, using low AA German ships for this map isn't exactly the best idea. Luckily, only 87 fp to AS at boss node without participating in air exchange. Around 94 starting fp is enough and remember to disable installation attacking on the escorting CV by using a dive bomber in the mix. ;Fleet composition :Click on card to view equipment : :41cm Proto :51cm Proto :Night scout :Type 3 Shell :41cm Proto :51cm Proto :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 3 Shell :SKC34 20.3cm :Zuiun Model 12 :SKC34 20.3cm :Type 3 Shell :Repair Team :53cm Submarine Torp :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Tenzan (Tomonaga) :Type 62 Zero Fighter-bomber :Saiun :20.3cm (no.3) :Zuiun Model 12 :20.3cm (no.3) :Type 3 Shell E6: 打通作戦！ステビア海を越えて E6 - Shelling-heavy air task force/Carrier-escorted battle fleet ;Specifications :Combined fleet is required ;Branching rules :Player's choice between north route and middle route :Fleet composition determines whether north route or south route is available (middle route is always an option). A fleet of mostly fast ships will have middle and south route option. :LoS check pre-boss :Having SS on both fleet will automatically fail the LoS check at pre-boss. Casual runs= ;Strategies (Shelling-heavy air task force) :The following composition reaches boss at a regular frequency and can consistently S-rank K node and CV-hime node for rare ship farming purposes. The shelling damage from the CVs is enough to isolate BB-oni in night battle but since the second fleet will be taking the full brunt of shelling in daytime, it's rather difficult to S-rank boss if enough escort ships are taken out. Although it is advantageous, resource-wise, as light ships cost less to repair. :AS is not a problem with 4CV in Carrier Task Force combined fleet. As a matter of fact, it's best to bring enough fp to AS at CV-hime and fill the rest of the slots with 2 bombers each CV. Around 263 fp should do. With up to 8 mid-sized bomber slots in use and 4 small-sized slots to spare, bring also the following equipment: FCF, Saiun and Type 2 Recon. :SCAMP can also be used in one of the small slots for extra firepower but be mindful of the range increased which can interfere with BB's firing order. In any cases, Zuikaku's last slot was used up to fulfill "2 bombers per CV" requirement after AS requirement is met so SCAMP wasn't used in this composition (but it would be another story with Akagi instead of Zuikaku or with Reppuu Kai). :A sub is used in the main fleet to counter Anchorage demon, who can and will obliterate the main fleet easily. AACI with Akizuki or the like will negate most of the airstrike damage from Anchorage demon and CV-hime, further increasing the chance of reaching boss. Taking the middle route allows up to three CLTs to be used, given enough LoS to pass the pre-boss check, though either a CA or FBB will offer better first-off shelling vs. bulkier opponents in daytime. ;Fleet composition (Main) :Click on card to view equipment : :Suisei (Egusa Squadron) :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Ryuusei Kai :Fleet Command Facility :Ryuusei (601 Air Group) :Suisei (601 Air Group) :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Type 2 Recon Aircraft :41cm Proto :38cm Kai :Type 1 AP Shell :Zuiun Model 12 :Reppuu :Reppuu :Ryuusei Kai :Suisei (601 Air Group) :Tenzan (Tomonaga) :Reppuu :Ryuusei (601 Air Group) :Saiun :Repair Team ;Fleet composition (Escort) :Click on card to view equipment : :Quint O2 torp :Quint O2 torp :Midget sub :SKC34 20.3cm :SKC34 20.3cm :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :FuMO25 Radar :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Midget sub :Akizuki's gun :Akizuki's gun :Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Night scout :Star Shell :10cm HA :Akizuki's gun :Searchlight |-|Last dance= ;Strategies (Carrier-escorted battle fleet) :Last dance is a bit tricky as carriers are not fit to take down CV-hime at boss, they cannot deal any meaningful shelling damage against boss and cannot do anything at moderate damage. Surface Task Force combined fleet taking north route is recommended for the last dance. :While it requires 159 fp to AS at boss, the actual value is somewhere at 195 as pre-boss CV-hime can take out as much as 35 fp. Filling all slots on Kaga with Reppuu and using BBV/CAV will barely enough to make the cut. No place for Saiun unless Reppuu Kai or more BBV/CAV to use in order to compensate for the fp deficit. :High-accuracy gun combos and AP shell is recommended on all BB in first fleet. Exchange Akizuki's AACI reliability for Shigure with mixed night cut-in set up for the extra punch. Having a searchlight on Yuudachi is risky at BB-hime night battle node but it allows swapping Ooyodo for Sendai who has better stats overall. :Bismarck can be used on the second fleet although in night battle, CA can perform just as well. Consider using Prinz Eugen with mixed cut-in set up for more firepower at boss in exchange for reliability at BB-hime node. :Bring boss support shelling as it can potentially take out Ru kai or half of the enemy fleet, allowing the first-off BB attack from the main fleet to hit high-priority targets. It should be mentioned that node support doesn't work in night battle node so this composition has a much more difficult time reaching boss than the other. ;Fleet composition (Main) :Click on card to view equipment : :41cm Proto :51cm Proto :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 1 AP Shell :38cm Kai :38cm Kai :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 1 AP Shell :35.6cm Proto :41cm Cannon :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Type 1 AP Shell :41cm Proto :38cm Kai :Type 91 AP Shell :Zuiun Model 12 :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :FuMO25 Radar :Reppuu :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Reppuu (601 Air Group) :Reppuu ;Fleet composition (Escort) :Click on card to view equipment : :Quint O2 torp :Quint O2 torp :Midget sub :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Night scout :Star Shell :SKC34 20.3cm :SKC34 20.3cm :Type 0 Observation Seaplane :Akizuki's gun :Quint O2 torp :Type 13 AIR RADAR Kai :20.3cm (no.2) :20.3cm (no.2) :Midget sub :Akizuki's gun :Akizuki's gun :Searchlight Category:Blog posts